First Duty
by laurah2215
Summary: Set in 2367, Picard is sent on a covert, classified mission, leaving his young daughter on board the Enterprise throughout his risky assignment for the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

First Duty

Synopsis: Set in 2367, Picard is sent on a covert, classified mission, leaving his young daughter on board the _Enterprise_ throughout his risky assignment for the Federation.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

Entering the turbolift, Picard hangs his head. Truthfully, he does not have any other alternatives. The decision has been made, and rationally he comprehends that Starfleet has chosen the correct course of action. Naturally, he is the person best suited for the assignment. Actually, he is the only one suited for the dreaded mission, his past history cursing him with a unique position. He only wants to do the right thing, to finally rid the Federation of one of their most formidable opponents, and if he can play a role in that, he will gladly participate in whatever manner he can.

As the lift doors open and Picard heavily walks onto the corridor, his mind races with concern for his daughter, the little girl that has in the past five years become the heart and soul of his world. She had been born the year before he took command of the _Enterprise_, and he since her mother had died during child birth, Picard had raised her on his own. Striding into Sickbay, Picard almost smiles to himself. _Well, not exactly on my own._

He winds through Sickbay to the Chief Medical Officer's office, knowing he would find his best friend there completing briefs. As he slips through the door, he discovers Beverly behind her desk, staring intently at the computer monitor.

"I'm sorry to bother you," greets Picard, already crossing the room to the desk.

Glancing up, Beverly smiles easily. "That's alright. Are you looking for Aurora? She's in my quarters. Wes was helping her with her homework. "

Pausing at the side of the desk, Picard shakes his head. "Uh, no. I needed to talk to you."

Appraising him, Beverly tilts her head. "What's wrong?"

Running his tongue over his lips, Picard circumnavigates the desk to come up close to Beverly's chair and lowers himself to perch on the edge of the desk right next to her. "I'm being deployed on a special mission is classified and highly sensitive. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to go into details."

Swallowing hard, Beverly nods. "Alright. When do you go? For how long?"

Frowning, Picard exhales. "I'm leaving immediately. I'm taking a runabout, Worf is accompanying me. Riker will assume command of the _Enterprise_. I don't know the duration. I don't anticipate…Beverly, there is a great deal of risk involved and…"Glancing down into her wide blue eyes, Jean-Luc cannot finish his sentence. "Well, it is imperative that I go and accomplish our objective. It's critical to the Federation."

Lips trembling, Beverly sees the resolve in his expression, hears the conviction in his voice, and it curls her stomach. "Jean-Luc, you don't think you're coming back, do you?"

Sighing, Jean-Luc leans over to grasp her hand between both of his. "I don't know."

Biting her lip, hot tears well in Beverly's eyes. She's confused, frightened and slightly angry simultaneously. Desperately she wishes she knew what was going on, that she were privy to the details that he is forbidden from disclosing "But, what about Aurora?"

Gazing into her eyes, Jean-Luc struggles to hold back his own tears, stumbles to articulate his words. "That…that's what I was hoping…I'm so sorry, Beverly. I haven't any time…"

Folding her other hand over his, Beverly nods empathetically. "It's okay. I understand."

Grimacing, Jean-Luc's heart pounds against his chest. He abhors asking Beverly to assume this burden, yet he can only leave knowing his daughter is in her care. "I'm so sorry to even have to ask you. It's a tremendous burden, and…"

Reaching out to stop him, Beverly covers his lips with her forefinger. "Shsh. You don't have to ask. I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry."

Sighing, Jean-Luc briefly closes his eyes and laces his fingers through hers, momentarily savouring the warm touch, perhaps for the last time. "Thank you, Beverly. I trust you implicitly."

Stepping out of her chair, Beverly acts purely on impulse, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Practically melting , Jean-Luc envelopes her closer, snaking his arms around her back. "Thank you.I'm sure others can help, too. She's got a good relationship with Troi. But, uh…"Drawing back, Jean-Luc half-smiles. "She loves you."

Forcing a smile, Beverly sniffles through her tears."It's okay. We'll be fine. I promise."

Caressing her lower back, Jean-Luc nods firmly. "Yes." Growing somber, he reluctantly searches her eyes. "Beverly, if something should happen…"

Shaking her head, Beverly's face falls. "No…"

"If something should happen…" Picard continues earnestly. "I need you to take custody of Aurora. I know it's a lot to ask, but there isn't anyone else I'd rather raise my daughter."

Nodding unequivocally, Beverly grips his shoulder, her watery eyes staring into his stone-set hazel ones. "Of course. I promise. I promise I'll look after her, Jean-Luc."

Sighing in relief, Jean-Luc lays his forehead against hers in a rare display of affection and vulnerability. "Thank you, Beverly."

Stroking his cheek, Beverly sighs in astonishment. "What do you need? What can I do?"

Drawing back, Picard clears his throat. "I..uh…I need to pack a case. I haven't any time. Can you collect Aurora and bring her to my cabin?"

"Of course," agrees Beverly, disentangling from his arms, attempting to compose herself. Heart beating profusely against her chest, Beverly's head is spinning wildly. Nauseated and light-headed, she struggles just to keep upright.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Picard carries a case through his bedroom out into the living area when he hears the door to his cabin chime. "Come."

The cabin door slides open revealing a small girl with long brunette hair and warm hazel eyes, Beverly behind her with her hand on the girl's shoulder. Aurora springs forward, dashing to join her father in the living area. Beverly pads into the foyer, Wesley a step behind her.

"Papa!"You're home early!" Aurora exclaims, hugging Jean-Luc soundly.

Face falling, Jean-Luc envelopes the girl tightly between his arms. "Yes, cherie."

Spotting the case on the floor next to him, Aurora freezes. "You're leaving? You're going away, aren't you?"

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Jean-Luc rests his hands on her tiny shoulders. "Come here, love."

Reaching for Wesley's arm, Beverly pauses in the living area as Jean-Luc guides Aurora over to the sofa.

Jean-Luc sits on the sofa and draws his five year-old into his lap. As she settles he motions for Beverly and Wesley to sit, to make themselves comfortable. Beverly gestures for Wesley to sit in the armchair, but she remains standing in front of the sofa, just observing Aurora.

"Where are you going?" Aurora inquires curiously. "Why can't I come?"

Choosing his words carefully, Picard regards his child's open, innocent face, dreading having to deliver the news. "I've been given a new assignment that will take me away. It's very small, only Mister Worf will be joining me. You'll stay here with Doctor Crusher."

Furrowing her brows, Aurora studies her father's stoic expression. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as possible," answers Jean-Luc truthfully, plastering on a smile for the five year-old's benefit. "In the mean time, you're under Doctor Crusher's command. I expect you to follow her orders faithfully."

Contemplating his response, Aurora appears to be weighing the various components of his answer. On the one hand, she's glad that the doctor will be watching over her while her father is away. The doctor has frequently been her babysitter whenever her father has had excursions or needed someone to take care of her, and Aurora adores staying with the woman. The doctor has served as her friend, mentor and mother-figure since she had come aboard the _Enterprise_ over four years ago, and there's no one Aurora loves more than Beverly Crusher. However, her father did not say specifically when he would be hone. Usually his schedule is set far advance. "Yes, sir."

Tilting her chin up with his thumb, Jean-Luc searches her wide hazel eyes. "Hey, why the long face?"

Frowning, Aurora averts her eyes. "I don't want you to leave."

Attempting to make light of the situation, Jean-Luc mock scoffs. "Nonsense! You love staying with Doctor Crusher. You'll paint your nails and eat chocolate, and she won't make you practice your French."

Covering her mouth, Beverly pretends to hide a smirk as Jean-Luc casts her a knowing smile. They have to put on a show for Aurora's benefit, she knows, but she's finding it difficult to keep up pretences.

Pursing her lips, Aurora turns from Beverly to Jean-Luc. "So, it's just a little while? You promise you'll be home soon?"

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Jean-Luc nods, enveloping her tiny frame in his arms. "I promise…I'll be home as soon as I possibly can."

Averting her eyes, Beverly fights back the stinging tears in her eyes.

Seemingly satisfied, Aurora pulls out of his arms.

Picard's commbadge chirps with an incoming message from Riker on the bridge. "Captain, Worf is in Shuttle Bay Two. I'm on my way."

Sighing in resignation, Picard taps his commbadge. "Acknowledged. I'm on my way."

Looking up at her father, Aurora suddenly doesn't appear so content with him abandoning her. "Papa?"

Placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, Jean-Luc kisses her forehead. "Be good, cherie. I love you."

Reluctantly, Picard steps off of the sofa and collects his case. He turns to Beverly with a look of part remorse, part gratitude on his face as he reaches for her hand. "Thank you, Beverly."

Aurora rushes up behind Jean-Luc, tugging on the back of his uniform jacket. "No! Don't go. Get somebody else to go."

Sighing, Jean-Luc kneels down beside her and squeezes her hands. "That's not possible, love. I must go. It's necessary for us, for Starfleet, for the Federation. I know it doesn't make sense right now. I have a responsibility, a duty."

"What about me?" cries Aurora, her eyes welling with fat tears. "Is it more important than me?"

Hands shaking, Picard is speechless, his voice caught in his throat. How can he respond? How can he explain to a five year-old the politics and foreign policy of the Federation? She cannot comprehend their security position. She cannot comprehend his role as the commanding officer of the _Enterprise_, and in particular his unique value position for this mission.

Bending down beside Aurora, Beverly wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders, looking to Jean-Luc. "Jean-Luc, you should go. It's alright."

Looking to his daughter ruefully, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, my love. I wish I had more time. I hope…when you're older you can understand. Please understand that I love you more than anything."

He leans over to give her one last kiss before he departs, but Aurora blocks him, burying her face into Beverly's arm. The action breaks his heart, but Jean-Luc feels as if he deserves it in the moment.

"I'm sorry," whispers Beverly, trying to restrain her own tears as she hugs the girl tightly.

Sighing, Picard rises to his full stature. "Thank you, Beverly."

He turns to walk toward Wesley in the chair and offers the young man his hand. "I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries. Good luck with your studies at the Academy. I'm confident you will make…an exceptional officer."

Bemused, Wesley climbs out of his chair. His mother has been quiet, somber and moody since she returned to the cabin where he had been visiting her on a vacation from the Academy, and now she and the captain are behaving strangely. He has a sense that there is something odd about this mission. "Thank you, sir."

Picard crosses the room to the door with his case. As the cabin door slides open, he glances over his shoulder at Aurora crying in Beverly's arms. " Au revoir, cherie. Je t'aime."

Slipping out into the corridor, Picard forces himself to move forward and not look back. He has his orders, and he knows his daughter will be safe and secure on the _Enterprise_. The look she had given him haunts him. _What about me? Is it more important than me? _ Had his five year-old been right? Is he choosing his loyalty and devotion to his ship, to the Federation over his own child? Does he even have a choice in this case? He know he's doing the right thing. It's for Aurora's benefit. How can his daughter even have a future if he doesn't accomplish his mission successfully? Running his hand over his face, Picard sighs. The sooner he can get out and focus on the task at hand, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Beverly wanders into her bedroom, where Aurora is tucked snuggly between the blankets in the centre of her bed while Wesley perches on the side of the bed beside Aurora, reading aloud from a PADD. Quietly, she pads across the room to the bed, where Aurora glances up at her expectantly.

"I think someone's procrastinating," Beverly points out teasingly, crawling up onto the bed in front of Aurora.

Refraining from smiling, Aurora shakes her head, clutching a small plush black horse to her chest. "We're not finished the story."

"Story number two or three?" Beverly asks jestingly, tickling the five year-old's toes from on top of the blanket.

Grinning, Wesley sets the PADD down on the nightstand beside Beverly's bed. "We can pick this up tomorrow."

"No," protests Aurora weakly, her eyes heavy with fatigue. "I don't wanna go to sleep."

Raising a brow, Beverly knows she has to have patience with the girl whose father essentially mysteriously departed a few hours prior. "You didn't want to eat your dinner, now you don't want to go to bed. That's not following orders, Cadet. Am I going to have a mutiny on my hands?"

Pouting, Aurora shakes her head, slightly chastised and even embarrassed. "No. I'm sorry, Doctor Crusher."

Smiling, Beverly leans over and drops a kiss to the girl's crown. "Close your eyes. You'll be asleep in no time."

Bobbing her head, Aurora nestles into the pillow. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," agrees Beverly with a simple nod. "Close your eyes, sweetie."

Acquiescing, Aurora exhales deeply, shutting her heavy eyes.

Watching the child give in to her exhaustion, Wesley turns to his mother and whispers. "Are you sure you didn't want her in my room? I'm sure that'd be better. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

After they had finished a quiet, tension-filled dinner in which Beverly had pled with Aurora to eat, Wesley had asked if he should move his case out of his room so that Aurora could stay there while in Beverly's custody. Wesley is visiting Beverly and his old crewmates as he has a break from his studies at the Academy. Beverly had nixed the idea, knowing that Aurora would want to sleep in Beverly's room, particularly after an emotionally-draining day. She had told Wesley that perhaps once he left for the Academy she could consider putting Aurora up in his room, but she does not want to upset the girl today. In the past, she's typically just stayed in Beverly's room, and Beverly wants to keep Aurora as calm as possible.

"It's okay, sweetie. But, thank you," Beverly says graciously, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the girl. "Thank you for reading to her. I'm sure she's glad to have you home now."

Shrugging, Wes glances at Aurora, already breathing regularly and fully succumbed to sleep. "No problem. This isn't fun for her. What's going on with this mission of the captain's?"

Stealing a look at Aurora to confirm that she is sleeping, Beverly motions for Wesley to follow her out of the room. She leads him out of the room and into the living area, taking a seat on the sofa. Wesley settles in beside her, regarding her with anticipation.

"He couldn't give me any details," admits Beverly honestly. "The mission is classified, apparently sensitive."

"It's high-risk?" Wes asks. "Dangerous? That's why he seemed so…upset when he was leaving. That's not like him."

Grimacing, Beverly shakes her head. "He was upset because he had to leave Aurora, and she's under the impression that he's choosing his assignment over her. All I know is that he feels it's absolutely necessary he completes whatever it is he's been tasked to do, and he would never choose anything before that little girl. I think his heart was breaking when he left."

Pursing his lips, Wesley nods. "That's a lot for a kid to understand."

"It's impossible for a child to comprehend," Beverly corrects her son pointedly, her gaze locked with his. "Wes, you may think you get it now, now that you're training. Until you have kids of your own, you can't possibly fathom what it's like. Wes, nothing in the universe is more important to me than you. I'd die for you, and perhaps I'd even kill for you."

Swallowing hard, Wes nods stoically. "Captain Picard would for Aurora, too."

"I've no doubt of it," states Beverly unequivocally. Bowing her head, Beverly troubles her bottom lip. "I just hope that it never comes to that."

Inhales sharply, Wesley glances around the room. "So, what do we do now?"

Sighing, Beverly tries to recompose herself. "I…uh, I try to take care of Aurora the best I can until he returns."

"You mean 'if' he returns?" Wes asks hesitantly.

"No," Beverly corrects adamantly. "We have to believe that he will complete whatever this assignment is and be returned safely. That's the best approach for Aurora and…frankly, it's the only way I can maintain my sanity right now."

Nodding, Wesley seems to have all the pieces aligned now. "What can I do?"

Smiling lightly, Beverly reaches for his hand. "Well, it's not much of a vacation. But, I appreciate you taking the time with Aurora. She's missed you since you left for the Academy, and I'm sure it'll help that you're around, even if it's just a couple more days."

"Of course," Wes easily agrees.

Standing off the sofa, Beverly heads over the kitchen area to replicate tea for herself and Wesley. "I'll talk to Troi tomorrow, figure out how to proceed here. I think I should try to keep her in routine as much as 's already on edge, worried there's something wrong. I think it's important to carry on business as usual as best we can."

As she programs the replicator, Beverly becomes lost in thought, absorbed in her concern for Aurora. She wonders how she can manage to put the girl at ease and maintain a semblance of normalcy while she knows that Jean-Luc is in potentially in grave danger. She reminds herself that her only obligation is to act in Aurora's best interest.

The sound of whimpering and the feel of a tiny hand gripping her abdomen jostles Beverly out of her light slumber. Blinking open her eyes, Beverly rolls onto her shoulder, reaching for the five-year-old clutching at her ribcage.

"Aurora? What's wrong?" asks Beverly groggily, drawing the girl into her arms.

Softly mewling, Aurora wraps a tiny arm around Beverly's neck tightly. "Papa's in trouble. Where is he?"

Enveloping her closely, Beverly kisses the girl's temple. "Why do you say that, sweetie? He's working."

Sobbing lightly into Beverly's shoulder, Aurora closes her eyes. "I want Papa back. Make him come home."

Letting out a long breath, Beverly smoothes the little girl's long brunette hair. "I know, honey. I want him home, too. I know he'd rather be here on the _Enterprise_ with you. But, he has a job to do."

Sniffling into Beverly's nightgown, Aurora appears torn. "Papa could die, then I'd have nobody to take care of me. If Papa loved me, he'd never leave."

Heart aching, Beverly's eyes well with tears. She can scarcely articulate the words to respond. How can she respond without making promises she cannot keep? How can she guarantee that nothing will ever happen to the girl's father? "Aurora….Aurora, that's not true. Your father loves you more than anything. And, I promise you you'll never be alone. You have a big family here on the _Enterprise _who love you. Wes loves you. I love you. I will always be here for you. I'll always take care of you. I promise."

Aurora encircles her little arms around Beverly's waist and lays her head against her chest and collarbone, closing her eyes again. "You promise?"

Sighing, Beverly runs her hand through Aurora's hair, dropping a kiss to her crown. "I promise."

Yawning, Aurora settles, seemingly content. "I love you, Beverly."

Closing her own eyes, Beverly has to bite her lip in a vain attempt to keep her tears at bay. How in the universe is she going to cope in Jean-Luc's absence? "I love you too, sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"You seem to be taking it in stride," remarks Troi with a questioning tone, following Beverly into the turbolift.

Exhaling deeply, Beverly turns to face the front as the lift doors close behind them. "I suppose."

Deanna slings her gym bag over her shoulder, waiting for Beverly to elaborate.

"Aurora's calmer now," begins Beverly, having already discussed the situation with Deanna at length during their workout. "I'm just trying to maintain her normal routine as much as I can."

"That's definitely good for her," agrees Troi, validating Beverly's strategy.

"Wes is getting her set up in his room. He leaves tomorrow. I thought it would be better if she was in her own space. I don't…I don't know how long this will go on." Growing reflective, Beverly swallows a lump in her throat, forcing herself to not dwell on Jean-Luc.

Frowning in sympathy, Deanna nods as the turbolift doors open. "We don't know when the Captain will return."

Bowing her head, Beverly grabs her gym bag and shuffles out of the lift, anxious to return to her quarters. She adores Deanna, but she's grown weary of being evaluated when it comes to the situation with Jean-Luc and Aurora.

Troi follows Beverly down the corridor, skipping to catch up to her. "Beverly, I know this is difficult for you."

"Of course, " shrugs Beverly, heading towards her cabin. "I'm trying to be delicate with Aurora and do the right thing by her."

"No, I didn't mean about Aurora, although I recognize the position you're in." Troi lays a hand on Beverly's shoulder to stop her in the corridor. "I mean, personally. I know this is troubling for you. We're all so concerned about Aurora, but I know this is affecting you, too."

Smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly attempts to wave her off. "I'm fine, Deanna. I just want to make sure Aurora is alright."

Furrowing her brows, Troi is evidently displeasured. "Beverly, it's okay to be upset. I know the relationship you have with him…"

Putting a hand up, Beverly cuts her friend off. "I appreciate it, Deanna, but I'm really okay. Look, I appreciate your help with Aurora. I don't know what I'd do without you. But, I have really got to get back. It's Wes' last night."

Relenting, Deanna bobs her head reluctantly. "Okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Beverly graciously smiles, squeezing Deanna's hand.

PAGE BREAK

"So, what do you think? Will this do?" Beverly asks of Aurora, tucked between the sheets in Wesley's bed. Wesley had made a project with Aurora of tidying up his room and setting it up for her to stay in it while he father was away. They put away some of Wesley's old books, tools, equipment and toys and brought in some of Aurora's toys, books and clothes that Beverly had collected from Picard's cabin. Beverly had posited that Aurora might feel more comfortable once she had her own room and could get into a normal routine in her cabin.

Surveying the room, Aurora bobs her head. "I reckon so."

Giggling, Beverly climbs on top of the bed and sidles up next to Aurora. "Good. You brushed your teeth? Let's see."

As Beverly wraps an arm around her shoulder, Aurora turns her neck and bears her teeth to Beverly, breaking into a fit of giggles.

Laughing, Beverly pulls the girl onto her lap, tickling her ribs.

Wesley enters the room, smiling at the ruckus of laughter. "I thought it was story time. Doesn't sound like you're ready for bed."

Dropping a kiss to her crown, Beverly envelopes one around Aurora's back. "She most certainly is. Come sit and start the story."

Wesley meanders over to the bed and sits on the other side of Aurora, picking a PADD off of his nightstand.

"Must you leave tomorrow, Wes? Can't you stay with us?"Aurora asks as Wesley leans against the headboard in preparation to commence the bed time story.

Sharing a helpless look with his mother, Wesley is at a loss for words. "I…uh…I have to go back to school, Aurora. I have to learn just like you do every day at school."

Pouting, Aurora shakes her head. "You go to Starlet Academy. You're gonna be an officer just like Papa. It's not fair."

Face falling, Beverly looks at Aurora earnestly. "Hey, don't talk like that. Your father is trying to help the Federation. He's doing this for you. I know it doesn't make sense. I hope when you're bigger it will all make sense."

Bowing her head, Aurora clutches her plush stuffed horse to her chest.

Setting the PADD down on the night table, Wesley turns to Aurora. "Hey. You know my dad died in the line of duty. I was angry for a long time. I'm not mad anymore. I know why he wanted to be an officer, serve with Starfleet. Now I'm following in his footsteps."

Eyes dilated in alarm, Aurora's jaw drops open. "You really think Papa's going to die?"

Panicked, Wes shakes his head furiously. "No…no, that's not what I…"

Waving a hand, Beverly gestures for Wesley to stop. "Honey, Wes was just trying to say that he understands that there's a higher purpose. It's okay. We can't expect you to be thinking of that. Look, why don't you start your story? It's very late."

Troubling her lip, Aurora nods her acquiescence.

Beverly guides her to lie down on the bed and kisses her forehead, pulling the blankets up to her chest. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Beverly," whispers Aurora as Beverly slides off the bed, leaving Wes to start the bed time story.

Beverly pads across the room, her head pounding, her heart grieving for the five year-old. How can this child possibly understand what's going on, why Picard has left? All Aurora wants is her father back home, her family reunited.

PAGE BREAK

Even after this time, witnessing Riker in command of the _Enterprise_, it's odd to Beverly to see him circumnavigate the desk in the Ready Room, sit in the chair casually. To Beverly, this is Picard's ship, and it always will be. Although Riker has never vied to replace Picard, he is filling in as best as he can until the captain's return.

"Please, sit," Riker commands cordially, gesturing to one of the two visitor chairs in front of the desk once the door closes behind Beverly.

Slowly, Beverly crosses the room to sit next to Troi, already perched in one of the chairs. Raising a brow, Beverly appraises Riker expectantly. She can tell by Riker's stony face and Troi's look of apprehension that something is awry. "Why have I been summoned to the principal's office?"

Lowering himself into his chair, Riker's lips form a straight line. "I'm afraid it isn't good."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Note: Well, here I am again using extraordinary literary licence to advance my plot. I'm sorry if it's entirely unrealistic or doesn't coincide with canon. I hope you'll forgive! And please hang in there, I promise it gets better!

Face falling, Beverly can feel her blood run cold. "What's not good?"

Sharing a look with Troi, Riker runs his tongue over his dry lips before retuning his attention to Beverly. "I've been authorized to disclose some of the particulars of…of Captain Picard's assignment to you, on the understanding that this is strictly personal and off the record."

"What happened?" Beverly demands, her pulse pounding in her ears.

Taking a steadying breath, Riker looks at Beverly seriously. "The captain was sent into the heart of the hive of Borg, to infiltrate their collective. The objective was to collect as much data on the species as possible in order to infiltrate their defences and develop a defence strategy and weapon system to provide the Federation with a competitive advantage."

Eyes dilate, Beverly's jaw drops. "What? You sent him onto a Borg cube?"

Shaking his head, Riker is solemn. "No. We sent Locutus."

Gasping, Beverly is stunned. "What?"

"He was transformed into a Borg in order to assimilate into the collective, to adapt and collect data. We were keeping tabs on all his movement and activity, analyzing the data for our research and development," explains Riker clinically.

Giving her head a shake, Beverly is entirely shocked, completely flabbergasted. "Will, how could you let them do this to him?"

"It was his plan," adds Riker pointedly. "He was on a task force along with Shelby. He felt it was a practical way to get at the heart of the enemy. He didn't relish the idea of doing it, but he knew we had to find a means to destroy the Borg. He understood and accepted the risk because he wanted to eliminate the threat."

Pressing her lips together, Beverly's eyes sting with tears, recalling the brief moments when she was on the Borg cube and she turned to see Jean-Luc assimilated into a Borg walking toward her. Nothing had ever been so frightening as to see the man she had cared for most stripped of his entire individuality. Over the past months, it had been a difficult recovery for Jean-Luc to make peace with the whole experience." What…wha…where is he?"

Stealing a glance at Troi, Riker exhales deeply. "The team at Starfleet cannot locate him. They've lost all communication. They have no means to try to…retrieve him. He's likely been…destroyed."

Eyes wide in alarm, Beverly jumps forward in her seat. "Destroyed?"

Leaning over in her chair, Deanna reaches for Beverly's hand. "Beverly, he's been declared missing in action. He's presumed killed."

Whipping around to Deanna, Beverly shakes her head furiously. "No. No. You must be mistaken."

"Beverly, I am so sorry," whispers Will gently.

Deanna squeezes her hand, her face a mask of compassion and sympathy. "We're here for you and Aurora."

Swallowing hard, Beverly closes her eyes, her ears ringing. Her head is spinning and it feels as if she is caught in a horrific nightmare. This cannot possibly be happening.

"I'm sorry, Beverly," repeats Riker, leaning forward in his chair, crossing his arms on the desk. "I know it seems trivial now, but I have to request that you not repeat our discussion with anyone else. Captain Picard will be listed as killed in action, but the mission will remain classified. We still require the data he obtained to research a strategy and defence against the Borg."

Opening her eyes, Beverly glowers at Riker incredulously. "That's it? Killed in action? No investigation, no cause? The mission is classified. All you care about is the damn research he sent, the data that cost him his life?"

"Beverly…"Will begins quietly, putting a hand up in defence.

"Go to hell," Beverly tells him directly, her eyes boring into his.

Dumbstruck, Will cannot formulate a response as Beverly jumps out of her chair and makes a dash for the door.

"Beverly," Deanna calls, whipping around in her seat to urge Beverly to stay and talk.

Pausing at the door, Beverly turns around with her arms crossed over her chest, meeting Riker's gaze across the room. "I'm sorry, Will. That was wrong of me. I apologize. This has nothing to do with you. I guess I'm a little perturbed because I have to go home and a tell a five year-old little girl that her father's never coming home. So, why don't you relay to whatever highfalutin admiral in his ivory tower that's calling the shots that he can go to hell?"

"Beverly," sighs Will in resignation, utterly helpless. He has no words to give her the comfort she needs right now, and he wishes there was something, anything he could do.

Bowing her head, Beverly just shakes her head.

Deanna gets out of her seat and follows Beverly to the door. "I know you're angry right now. But, you have to keep in mind that you're not alone here. We're here. We'll help you. We'll talk to Aurora with you."

As Deanna moves to put her arm around her shoulders, Beverly brushes her off. "No, it's alright. I'll do it."

"I'd like to be there, to deliver the news," Riker requests solemnly.

Shaking her head, Beverly takes a step toward the door. "No, thank you. Jean-Luc…The captain asked me to look after her if anything happened. I'm responsible for her. I'll tell her."

Will looks at Troi questioningly, clearly uncertain and unsettled. Troi nods before returning her focus to Beverly.

"Okay, I'll come check in on you later. Call me if you need anything," requests Deanna, internally worrying about Beverly and Aurora and how the child will take the news.

Bobbing her head, Beverly tries to think through the circus running through her head. How is she supposed to tell Aurora that Jean-Luc has been killed? "Okay."

PAGE BREAK

It's like she's transported back in time fifteen years, when Jean-Luc had delivered the tragic news that her husband, Jack, had been killed under Jean-Luc's command. This is not the first time she has sat comforting a five year-old after the loss of their father; but, somehow, this is so much worse. Fifteen years ago, Beverly had been so young, and Wesley had truly been clueless as to what to expect with the loss of his father. It's different with Aurora. Aurora isn't Beverly's own child. Aurora has already lost her mother and is now an orphan. The girl has always grown up with an acute understanding of death, living without a mother, living aboard the _Enterprise_ where her father and all of the crew face perils on a regular basis. Aurora had almost been expecting something to happen to her father, and she'd clung to Jean-Luc tightly, fearful of losing the only real family she had ever had. Lying on her back on the sofa in her quarters, Beverly has Aurora curled up on top of her with the girl's head tucked between her neck and shoulder. They've been lying silently for a long time, Aurora not interested in anything but cuddling.

"Honey, are you hungry?" whispers Beverly, running her hand aimlessly through the girl's brown locks. She's at a loss for what to do, so she simply lies there holding Aurora tight.

"No," replies Aurora quietly, closing her eyes.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly stretches. "I think you should eat something. How about you have a little shower, get your pyjamas on and I'll get us some dinner?"

"No, thank you," Aurora responds flatly.

Shifting up right, Beverly adjusts Aurora in her arms. "Well, what do you want, sweetie?"

Averting her eyes, Aurora sits upright in Beverly's loose embrace. "Can Wes come home?"

Half-smiling, Beverly strokes Aurora's cheek. "How about we call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." In her foggy head, Beverly calculates the time and distance and attempts to recall her son's schedule, wondering if it would be possible to start a subspace communication with him. Anything right now to distract Aurora would be helpful.

Aurora disentangles herself from Beverly's embrace and wanders over to Beverly's desk to try to chat with Wesley.

Holding her head, Beverly gets up and walks over to the kitchen, her eyes heavy. "He may not be available, sweetie. You can send him a message."

The chime at the door startles Beverly out of her daze and she meanders over to the cabin entrance, bidding the caller to enter.

Deanna is waiting in the corridor, appearing concerned. "Hi. I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Beverly motions for her friend to enter. "Just grand."

As the cabin door closes behind her, Deanna notices Aurora sitting at Beverly's desk. "What's she doing?"

Pursing her lips, Beverly folds her arms over her chest. "Trying to reach Wes. It's the first thing she's wanted to do in hours."

Frowning, Deanna walks up close to Beverly. "She's lost."

Sighing, Beverly shakes her head. "No, not her."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Deanna physically and emotionally reaches out to her friend, wanting to help in any way she can. "Beverly, I am so unbelievably sorry. I know how difficult this is. You are not alone here. You don't have to solely be responsible for Aurora. We're all here to care for her."

Turning, Beverly half-smiles, capturing Deanna's hand in her own. "She's not a burden, Deanna. I'm grateful to have her. She's…"Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly wills back the hot tears pooling in her eyes. "She's the piece of Jean-Luc that he left behind for me."

Inferring the sentiment in her words, Deanna is overcome with sympathy. She embraces Beverly soundly, and Beverly is too exhausted and vulnerable to reinforce the barriers she is trying to erect around herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"But, I don't like it," protests Aurora as she stands beside the kitchen table after breakfast as Beverly weaves her hair into a braid.

"Well, sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Besides, it's not that bad," suggests Beverly, securing the girl's braid with a hair tie. "We'll make it fun. I'm going to learn along with you."

"Why?"Aurora asks curiously, turning around to face Beverly.

Shrugging, Beverly sets the hair brush down on a chair, making a mental note to return it to the washroom later. She's in a rush to drop Aurora off at the classroom and report to Sickbay. "Because I think your father would have wanted you to continue learning French. We have to make an effort."

Pursing her lips, Aurora nods thoughtfully. "Okay. He also liked to ride horses. Can I learn horseback riding?"

Smirking, Beverly urges Aurora in the direction of the door. "Nice try, kiddo. I can't help you there."

"Please," begs Aurora sweetly as Beverly shuffles her toward the cabin entrance.

"We'll consider it later," concedes Beverly, rolling her eyes at the girl's precociousness. "Get moving. You're going to be late."

Aurora leads them through the corridor toward the turbolift, where Beverly will drop her off at school before heading to Sickbay to start her shift. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, Beverly trying to keep the girl engaged in school and her extra-curricular activities.

"So, what would you like to do for your birthday?"Beverly asks conversationally as Aurora leads them into the turbolift.

Shrugging, Aurora bows her head.

Beverly studies the little girl intently, the lift doors closing behind them. "We can have a party, invite your friends. How about a slumber party?"

"Maybe," responds Aurora hesitantly. "I don't know. I don't think I want a party."

Putting her hand on her shoulder, Beverly nods in understanding. "We don't have to, but I think it would be fun."

"Maybe…maybe we could just ask Wes to come home?" suggests Aurora hopefully.

Not wanting to make any guarantees, Beverly nods reluctantly. "Okay. I'll talk to him, see if we can arrange something. We're awfully far off from Earth. "

As the lift doors open, Aurora nods her understanding. "Okay."

Watching Aurora retreat down the corridor, Beverly lets out a long breath. This isn't how it should be. A six year-old should be excited about her birthday, the party, balloons, cake, celebrating with friends. Aurora is so despondent, all she wants is to see Wesley. Beverly has to try her best to make the reunion happen for Aurora's birthday, to bring her some joy that could reignite the spark that she's lost.

PAGE BREAK

Wrapping her robe snuggly over her chest, Beverly pads in her slippers to the entrance of the cabin, bidding her caller to enter. She had just sat down on the sofa with a cup of tea and had planned on reviewing a few reports when the chime had interrupted her.

As the door slides open, Beverly finds Riker bouncing on his toes near the threshold, Troi standing still behind him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening," Riker begins rapidly, scanning Beverly in her pyjamas.

Stepping back to permit them to enter, Beverly blinks hard. "That's okay. Come in."

"Is Aurora in bed?" Troi inquires, surveying the room.

"Yes, she's asleep," confirms Beverly, looking at Troi curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"Why don't we sit?" suggests Riker, gesturing to the sofa.

"Please," nods Beverly, motioning to the sofa as she moves toward the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Shaking his head, Riker's tone grows earnest. "No, thank you. Beverly, you need to sit."

Stopping in her tracks, a chill runs down Beverly's spine, an unsettling feeling that something is awry. "What's wrong?"

Deanna takes a seat on the sofa, gesturing for Beverly to join her.

Tentatively, Beverly crosses the room to join Deanna on the sofa. Riker takes a seat in the arm chair, leaning forward with his hands folded in his lap.

"I had a shocking message from Headquarters, but I know you'll be thrilled," Will begins, glancing across at Beverly.

Looking to Riker expectantly, Beverly nods.

"Captain Picard has been recovered," announces Riker slowly, trying to let her absorb the news. "He had managed to sever his connection with the Borg and we had lost all means of communication and tracking. He had internally sabotaged and then disabled the vessel he had been on and fled in a pod. A cargo ship picked up his pod and relayed his identity to Starfleet. He was transported to a local base for identification and debriefing."

Heart palpitating wildly, Beverly is light-headed. "Wha…what? He…he's alive?"

"Yes," confirms Will with a broad smile.

Shaking her head, Beverly's lips tremble. "Wh…where…where is he?"

"He's been transported to Starfleet Medical. His injuries were minor, but they're in the process of fully de-assimilating him, removing all of the nano probes," relays Will gladly.

Swallowing hard, Beverly struggles to articulate any words, entirely shocked and confused. "But…but he was dead. You said there was no way to retrieve him, no way he could possibly be returned. You said it could only mean that he had been killed."

Sharing a look with Troi, Riker nods ruefully. "I know. We had no means to investigate once we lost ties with him. If he wad lost all communication it meant that he had been killed. The fact that he managed to sever his connection to the collective is unbelievable. This is frankly stunning."

Shaking, Beverly presses her lips together hard, fighting off the tears stinging her eyes. "He was dead, Will."

"I know," repeats Will, understanding her grief and shock. "We could never have anticipated this."

"I need to see him," proclaims Beverly fervently, straightening.

Grinning, Will nods his head. "Done. We're already on enroute to Earth. It's time I gave Captain Picard his ship back."

Inhaling slowly, Beverly tries to process the startling revelation. "I'd like to talk to him."

"They're not permitting any access to him at this time," replies Riker sadly. "He's in the hospital with limited access to personnel. Select medical staff are treating his injuries and reacclimatizing him. It will be an adjustment for him. The mission is still classified."

"I need to see him, to speak to him face-to-face, Will," implores Beverly pleadingly.

Deanna looks at Will firmly, nodding her acquiescence with Beverly's request.

"I'm supposed to go tell Aurora that now we've found Jean-Luc?" Beverly asks in disbelief. "Please, let me talk to him. I have to see him for myself. I feel….I don't even know what to believe anymore."

Laying a hand over Beverly's arm, Deanna bobs her head. "It's alright. We'll discuss it with Aurora together, try to explain in a way she can understand."

Exhaling in exhaustion and resignation, Will absently nods. "Okay. I'll see if I can arrange something."

Beverly's head is spinning and she's on the verge of tears. She doesn't know whether she's more relieved, thrilled, confused or upset. She couldn't be happier that Jean-Luc is alive and apparently in one-piece, but she feels like she's on a never-ending roller coaster ride and she's nauseated and dizzy.

PAGE BREAK

"So, you were wrong?" Aurora confirms, brows furrowed as she sits in Beverly's lap on the sofa in Beverly's quarters.

"We had the wrong information," confirms Will from his spot in the arm chair across from the sofa.

"I wanna see Papa," proclaims Aurora, rotating her head to look at Beverly.

"We will, sweetie. We're on our way to pick him up on Earth," Beverly assures her, stroking the girl's cheek.

"When will we get there?" demands Aurora, anxious and jittery.

"It'll take nearly two days," answers Riker, somewhat relieved but surprised at how well the child has accepted the news.

"No sooner?" Aurora whips around to address Riker.

"Sorry, kiddo," frowns Will. "But, your father sent you a message. He's very anxious to see you. We just have to be patient."

"I wanna call him," requests Aurora, nearly jumping out of Beverly's lap.

"We can't, honey," Beverly tells her ruefully, drawing her back into her arms. "We'll see him in a couple days when we get to Earth."

From her spot next to Beverly on the sofa, Deanna turns to Will. "Will, maybe you can send a message back from Aurora?"

Half-smiling, Will bobs his head. "I think that could be arranged."

"How does that sound?" Beverly asks, grinning at Aurora.

Growing solemn, Aurora turns to look toward the cabin door. "He promised. He promised he'd come home."

Kissing her crown, Beverly envelopes her arms around Aurora tightly. She knows Jean-Luc hadn't promised precisely to return after his mission, but Aurora had interpreted his words to mean that he would come back to her. Her heart aches, knowing how much grief the child has been through. Hopefully Aurora and Jean-Luc's reunion will finally end the child's suffering.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Beverly had wanted to beam down to Starfleet Medical without Aurora to see Jean-Luc in order to assess his physical and mental condition prior to permitting the little girl to visit the father who had been presumed dead. Over the past two days, Beverly had come to terms with the idea that Jean-Luc had not been destroyed by the Borg; however, she still feels raw and exposed, on edge and antsy. More than anything, she needs to see him for herself to solidify the notion that he is indeed alive and well.

"You don't have to do this," reiterates Beverly as they walk the corridors in the hospital.

""We want to," Deanna assures her. "It's been a long time since we've seen the captain."

Smiling, Will trails behind Deanna as Beverly leads them down the corridor toward the private room where Jean-Luc had been recovering. "Besides, I clocked a lot of mileage on the ship when the captain was gone. I don't want him to think I just took the _Enterprise_ for a joy ride."

Forcing a smile, Beverly knows that her friends are anxious to see the captain, as well, although she wishes she could do this alone. As she she reaches the door to his room, she punches in a key on the keypad and the occupant opens the door for her.

The door slides open, revealing a somewhat pale but unscathed Jean-Luc clad in a standard command red uniform. Mouth agape, Beverly's words catch in her throat.

Eyes roaming over Beverly from head-to-toe, Jean-Luc beams. "There you are. I've been waiting."

Dumbstruck, Beverly's jaw drop. "What?"

Lightly chuckling, Jean-Luc reaches for her hands, pulling her close. "It's good to see you. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Blinking rapidly, Beverly practically gasps as Jean-Luc draws her into his arms. "Waiting? Jean-Luc, you were dead."

Growing serious, Jean-Luc's face falls as places one hand on the back of her head and wraps one arm around her back. "I'm here. And, I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

Standing next to Troi behind Beverly, Will looks at Deanna expectantly, silently questioning what to do.

Biting down on her lip, hot tears well in her eyes. "They told us you were destroyed. I…I filled out your death certificate…." Choking back a sob, Beverly draws back. "Jean-Luc, we had a memorial service….I've been caring for Aurora."

Running his thumb across the wake of tears along her cheek, Jean-Luc grimaces. "I know. Beverly, I'm so sorry."

Taking Will's hand, Deanna tilts her head in the direction of the corridor, non-verbally communicating to Will that she wants to leave and give Beverly and the captain some privacy. Will follows Deanna quietly into the hall, closing the door behind them.

Closing her eyes, tears stream down Beverly's cheeks. "I had to tell your little girl that you were never coming home."

Placing his hands on either side of her face, Jean-Luc exhales deeply. "Beverly, I am so sorry."

Sobbing, Beverly tilts her head to the side, wishing she could better control her emotion. "Damn it, Jean-Luc. If I weren't so happy you're alive I could kill you."

Half-laughing, Jean-Luc leans his forehead against hers, absorbing her tears with his thumb. "I'm so grateful."

Gripping his forearms, Beverly trembles. "I know it's trivial now, but I need to know why."

Inferring her meaning, Picard nods resolutely. "I was compelled to eliminate the Borg threat.I was in a unique position to accomplish the mission and assist the Federation in obliterating the danger. I never….I didn't want to live in the world where my daughter had to experience what she's gone through the past several months. I did it for her. For Wesley, who's about to become a junior officer and may be on the front line someday in the path of this menace. I did it for them. I did it for you."

Gazing into his clear hazel eyes, Beverly is astonished. "Jean-Luc…"

Smiling in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc slides his hands down to lace their fingers. "It wasn't a suicide mission, Beverly. I didn't do this out of revenge for Wolf 359. I wanted Aurora to be safe. I don't regret the decisions we made. I would do it again. I'm sorry for the position it placed you in, the grief it caused…"

Half-smiling, Beverly shakes her head in exasperation. "Jean-Luc, this has been traumatizing for Aurora."

"I know," admits Jean-Luc ruefully, squeezing her hand. Bringing one hand up to to brush back the hair falling over her shoulder, Jean-Luc gazes intently into her deep blue eyes. "We'll get through it, I promise. I appreciate everything you've done. You're amazing."

Closing her eyes, Beverly rests her forehead against his, trying to still her profusely beating heart. She reminds herself that he is here, full of life and whole. As hot tears once again begin to cascade down her face, Beverly reopens her eyes. "I was so focused on Aurora, worried about how she was coping. I didn't want to think about losing you. But, Jean-Luc, it felt like I had my heart wrenched out. I…I missed you. I…I always thought you'd come home."

Cupping her cheek with one hand, Jean-Luc encircles her back with his other hand. "I'm home." Lowering his mouth to hers, he captures her lips in a slow, gentle kiss, her tears staining his face wet.

Choking back a sob, Beverly lays a hand on the side of his jaw, absorbing the moisture from her tears.

Smiling against her lips, Jean-Luc swipes his index finger under her eye, drying her tears. "Hey, take a breath. Stop the waterworks."

Inhaling deeply, Beverly drops her hand to caress his neck. "Just a lot to take in."

Tangling his hand in her hair, Jean-Luc kisses her again, deliberately, deeply.

Dizzy, Beverly grips his shoulder as she melts into his embrace.

Breaking off, Jean-Luc trails his hand down her neck, staring longingly into her eyes. "Better?"

Smiling giddily, Beverly's nerves tingle with excitement and nervous energy. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Well, I can think of a few things," smirks Jean-Luc, bringing his hand around to grip her hip. "But, I'm quite anxious to see Aurora. Is she on the ship?"

Regrouping, Beverly smiles lightly. "Yeah. She's eager to see you, too."

"Alright, let's get out of here," commands Jean-Luc, grabbing Beverly's hand.

"You haven't been released!" Beverly reminds him, shaking her head wearily.

"Beverly, I'm the captain of the _Enterprise_," says Picard simply, as if that should be explanation enough. "I can't lie around the hospital. I've got to get back to my ship. I have to get back to my family." Truthfully, Jean-Luc hadn't wanted his daughter to see him in the hospital at all, which was part of the reason he had not wanted to communicate with the ship after he had been fully debriefed and re-acclimated to his human life. He had reviewed all the reports Riker had filed over the course of his time commanding the ship, and he had sent a written reply to Riker, to Beverly and to Aurora, but he had declined any subspace communication. The last thing he wanted was Beverly or Aurora seeing him recovering from the experience in a similar manner as he had months ago when he had been assimilated into Locutus.

Smiling warmly, Beverly bobs her head. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly healthy," Jean-Luc smirks, opening his palms to show he has nothing to hide from her.

"Alright," concedes Beverly reluctantly. "I'll be checking with your doctor."

"Go right ahead, Doctor," teases Jean-Luc opening the door to his private room.

As Jean-Luc leads her out into the corridor, Beverly breathes in a deep breath. _He's coming home_.

PAGE BREAK

"You promised," sobs Aurora into Jean-Luc's chest as she sits in his lap on the sofa in Picard's cabin.

Stroking her hair, Jean-Luc grimaces. "I promised I'd be home as soon as possible. I tried, cherie. I tried. I wanted to be here with you more than anything."

"They said you died," wails Aurora, trembling in Jean-Luc's arms while Beverly sits next to them on the sofa.

Sighing audibly, Jean-Luc hugs her soundly. "I know, cherie. They thought that I was. I am so sorry."

"It hurt, Papa," whimpers Aurora into his neck. "I missed you."

Looking helplessly at Beverly, Jean-Luc rubs Aurora's back in a circular pattern. "I know, love. It's all over. I'm here. Everything's fine."

Sniffling, Aurora squeezes his chest tightly. "Don't go again."

Kissing her temple, Jean-Luc wonders if his heart will break into pieces. "I can't promise anything, cherie. Sometimes my service requires me to take on these missions. You have to know that I love you more than anything, and nothing is more important to me than you."

Too exhausted to put up a fight, Aurora whimpers against his chest.

Wanting to change direction, Jean-Luc pulls back to look at Aurora's red, tear-stricken face. "Tell me what you've been doing. I see you're growing like a weed. Have you been good for Doctor Crusher?"

Smiling sweetly, Beverly leans over to cover Aurora's hand with her own. "She's wonderful."

Sharing a warm look with Beverly, Jean-Luc smiles before returning his attention to Aurora. "How's school? What play is your theatre group working on?"

"It's okay," answers Aurora, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "Ummm…we're rehearsing Oliver."

"Oh, that's terrific," exclaims Jean-Luc, trying to distract her from the heavy sentiment.

"Papa, how long are we going to be on Earth?" inquires Aurora, sitting up right.

"Commander Riker tells me we're undergoing some maintenance and upgrades that should take four or five days. Then we'll be back on our way. Why?" Picard has been informed they would be docked for four or five days, the plan being to take advantage of the lay over on Earth to undergo some overdue maintenance.

"Can we see Wes when we're here?" asks Aurora hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sure we can coordinate the schedules," replies Beverly optimistically. She had already been in contact with Wesley and had planned to surprise Aurora for her birthday with Wesley's attendance while they were docked on Earth. The layover would give Jean-Luc and Aurora a chance to reconnect, and Beverly a chance to visit with Wesley.

As his commbadge chirps, Jean-Luc oddly appreciates the sound he has missed for so long.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," comes Riker's voice on the line.

"Go ahead, Number One," Picard induces.

"We're in the observation lounge…"Riker commences.

"Oh, of course." Picard had been so consumed with comforting Aurora he had forgotten the briefing. "Very well. I'm on my way, Number One."

"You're leaving?" Aurora looks at Jean-Luc as he looks to Beverly sheepishly.

Turning back to Aurora, Jean-Luc frowns apologetically. "I'm sorry, love. I won't be long. Why don't you think about what you want for dinner. We can have anything you want." Jean-Luc shuffles her onto the sofa beside Beverly before rising to his feet. "And, no, we're not having ice cream for dinner. I trust Doctor Crusher ensured you ate supper and not just dessert?"

In mock offence, Beverly scoffs. "Excuse me, Captain!I raised a son on my own, you know. Do you think I'm a terrible mother?"

Giggling, Aurora crawls into Beverly's lap.

Smiling broadly with no hint of joviality, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No. I think you're a marvellous mother. We're lucky to have you, aren't we Aurora?"

Wrapping an arm around Beverly's waist, Aurora nods her agreement.

Putting a hand on Aurora's head, Beverly gazes up at Jean-Luc longingly. "Hurry home."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Fini! Thanks for sticking with me on this crazy ride! Hope you had fun :)

"One more," requests Aurora sweetly, pouting her lips at Jean-Luc who shifts on the edge of the bed to place the PADD he had been reading from on the night table.

"You've already had two stories. It's been a very long day. Time for bed,"announces Jean-Luc, lowering his head to kiss her temple.

"Please," begs Aurora. "You were dead! You've got a lot of bed time stories to catch up on!"

Covering her lips, Beverly stifles a grin from her spot on the other side of the bed beside Aurora. Truthfully, the comment is simultaneously humorous and tragic.

Mock glowering at her, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Goodnight, Aurora."

Pouting, Aurora falls into her pillows, resigning.

Beverly smoothes the girl's hair out of her face and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Rising off of the bed, Jean-Luc tucks the blankets over her chest. "Je t'aime, mon cherie."

"Love you, Papa," replies Aurora sleepily, a contented smile on her face as her heavy eyelids close.

Beverly turns the light off and leads them out of the room and into the living area.

Jean-Luc turns and reaches for Beverly's hand in the middle of the living area. "Thank you. I'll get her settled back in my cabin tomorrow. It's been a very long day."

Stepping up close to him, Beverly smiles easily. "It's no problem. There's no rush."

Gripping her hips, Jean-Luc draws Beverly against him, gazing at her intently. "Thank you for everything."

Pressing her lips to his, Beverly lays one hand against his cheek. "Of course."

Kissing her softly, Jean-Luc tries to savour the moment of quiet, the opportunity to finally be close to Beverly.

Breaking off, Beverly grins against his lips. "Were you really looking forward to a good night's sleep in your own bed tonight?"

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc stares at her, thoroughly intrigued. "That depends. Do I have a better offer?"

"I thought you might have been lonely out there on your own, you might want some company," replies Beverly suggestively.

"Only yours," beams Jean-Luc, kissing her again. When she's unresponsive, he pulls back, noticing a grief-stricken look pass through her blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," smiles Beverly dismissively, tracing his jawline with her index finger. "I just…I just missed you. I'm still a little overwhelmed. I guess…I didn't know…I didn't know how much…Staring unwaveringly into his eyes, Beverly smiles in surrender. "I need you."

Bringing a hand up to cup her face, Jean-Luc strokes her cheek. "Beverly, I've loved you for a very long time. I am sorry it's taken so long for me to to say it. I fully intend to do something about it, however."

Beaming, Beverly grasps his shoulder firmly, going in for a short kiss. "I love you, too. Show me what you're going to do."

Grabbing her by the waist, Jean-Luc tugs her toward the bedroom. "As long as we have all night…"

PAGE BREAK

"The captain didn't want to visit his family in LaBarre?" Deanna asks Beverly as she assists Beverly in tidying the table in the captain's cabin after the small birthday party they had thrown for Aurora. After the events of the last couple days, they had wanted to keep the party quiet and small, inviting a couple of Aurora's friends and their parents, along with some of the senior staff. They had surprised the six year-old with Wesley's attendance, and she had been delighted to see him after the commotion and drama from Picard's mission. Now, everyone has departed, leaving Picard at his desk reviewing a report with Riker (they had wanted to clarify some data prior to the next morning's staff meeting). Wesley and Aurora are in the living room on the floor, playing a game of chess on the coffee table.

"No," replies Beverly, wiping the kitchen table with a dishcloth. "There was no time. He felt so far behind. He wanted to get back into regular duty routine. Besides, his focus was on Aurora. He didn't want a whole lot of distraction."

"That makes sense," comments Deanna as Beverly puts the cloth in the cleaning processor. "Did I hear Wesley say he was babysitting tomorrow?"

Smiling, Beverly turns around to face Deanna. "Yeah. We've got two days left and Wesley's taken tomorrow and the next day off as vacation."

"That's nice," remarks Deanna teasingly. "What will the captain be doing? Or, should I say, what will the captain and you be doing?"

Eyes dilated, Beverly's mouth falls agape. "Deanna!"

Giggling lightly, Deanna sidles up to Beverly. "Come on!"

Eyes darting around the cabin to ensure they are not overheard, Beverly lowers her voice, whispering in Deanna's ear. "Telepathy?"

"You don't need an empathic sense to feel the emotion between the two of you, Beverly," states Deanna seriously.

Frowning, Beverly crosses her arms. "Please don't say anything. It's very new."

"Of course," Deanna assures her. "But, it's pretty obvious."

Trying not to smile, Beverly shakes her head in exasperation.

"What are you and the captain doing tomorrow while Wesley graciously babysits Aurora?" Deanna asks casually, trying to ease Beverly's discomfort.

"Absolutely nothing," Beverly grins wickedly.

Laughing, Deanna nods her understanding and appreciation.

"After all the hell we've been through, we're going to have like eight hours of nothingness. It'll be glorious," chuckles Beverly.

"Well, enjoy your leave," jests Deanna, playfully poking Beverly in the ribs.

PAGE BREAK

"Can I get you something?A drink? Something to eat, perhaps?" JeanLuc inquires, lazily twirling a lock of Beverly's hair between his fingers, propped up on one elbow pressed beside her in bed.

Smiling contentedly, Beverly shakes her head, lifting a hand up to trace his jaw line and chin. "No. I'm good. Thank you."

"I feel awful. This is a terrible shore leave," remarks Jean-Luc apologetically, dropping his hand to aimlessly caress her neck.

"This is a perfect shore leave," Beverly counters smartly. "Just what the doctor ordered. I don't want to move."

Lowering his head, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow, deliberate kiss, slipping his hand down her side to graze the curvature of her breast. "As long as you're happy."

"Hhmmm," moans Beverly, snaking one leg around his thigh. "Never been better. Are you happy?"

Gazing into her eyes, Jean-Luc becomes momentarily emotional, witnessing the past, present and future reflected in the depths of her eyes. "Unbelievably so. I have everything I could ever want."

"I love you," professes Beverly softly, transfixed by his gaze.

Exhaling deeply, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her shoulder. "I know it's not always easy, but there's nothing more important to me than my family. I'd very much like to build on this with you. There's no one I could imagine as the mother of my daughter other than you. Maybe it's too soon…"

Pressing her index finger to his lips, Beverly shakes her head. "It's not too soon. I think I assumed that role since the _Enterprise _was launched. I'd be delighted, Jean-Luc. That's what I want, too."

Slowly, he manoeuvres her flat onto her back, positioning himself on top of their hands, he kisses her briefly. "I love you."


End file.
